The Deaf And The Blind
by mister-eva
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is deaf, and without a doubt in love with Hinamori Amu. And her? She has barely any idea what he looks like. Her world is dark, and his world is silent. This is the story of the blind and the deaf, who fell in love. AMUTO.


**Summary:**** Tsukiyomi Ikuto is deaf, and without a doubt in love with Hinamori Amu. And her? She has barely any idea what he looks like. Her world is dark, and his world is silent. This is the story of the blind and the deaf, who fell in love. AMUTO.**

**Hi everyone, it's me again! Here is another story; enjoy, read and review!**

**Ps. The chapters are sorted between then and now, and each have their own chapters. For example, it'd be Then 00, and Now 00. Then, the next chapter in the past would be 01, etc. **

**PPS. Ikuto is a tad OOC here.**

**The Deaf And The Blind – Then 00**

_The midnight blue haired boy twiddled his thumbs nervously, reassuring himself that everything was going to go just fine. He tightly clutched the grass ring in his hands. Today was the day; he had planned it for almost a year. He saw her flounce across the lawn and he felt his heart skip a beat. She was so… pretty, he thought. Of course, only being nine at the time, his vocabulary was small and he had no other words to describe her. The word pretty fitted her though. She was a petite seven year old, a bit shorter than she should've been. Her bright pink hair bounced with her and her frilly yellow dress as she ran, squealing as she did. Her round, golden eyes were full of contentment, and the boy prayed he wouldn't ruin her good mood. He had rehearsed this too many times for it to go wrong. _

"_Amu! Amu! Come here," he hissed. The girl, Amu, looked around. She didn't see anyone calling her name at all. _

"_Over here," the boy hissed louder. She turned around, and saw him hiding behind an empty chair, signaling for her to come to him. She pointed at herself, confused, and he slapped his forehead. He nodded. Amu tip-toed over to him. _

"_What is it, Ikuto?" Her lisp made her pronounce his name weirdly, but he had gotten used to it. He thought it was quite cute. He put a finger over her lips. _

"_Shh, I need to tell you something. We'll go to my tree house," he explained. Then, he took her hand and led her up the rickety ladder. The tree house was small, but cleverly crafted by Ikuto's dad. He nudged her inside and closed the wooden door behind him. _

"_Okay Amu, we have to be mature and serious about this," he began. She cocked her head innocently on a side, not quite understanding why they had to be grown up about it._

"_Okay Ikuto." _

_He took a deep breath, and placed his hand over hers. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest and his stomach was beginning to tighten. The butterflies were nasty, and ate at his insides. He shooed them away. _

"_Amu, I-I-I…" He stuttered. It was so much easier when he rehearsed with his pillow, but then again, the pillow didn't bit its lip and wasn't as cute as Amu was. _

"_I love you Amu!" Ikuto said quickly, and squeezed his eyes shut like he was waiting for a slap. There was no impact on his cheek though, only the sound of Amu's warm giggles. He slowly and cautiously opened one eye. She had a goofy grin on her face and she didn't seem upset at all. _

"_I love you too Ikuto!" _

_It felt like his heart exploded with happiness and his mind was screaming at him the way his dad screamed at the television when his soccer team won the game. He held back the urge to just hug her and squeeze her small body in his arms. He had to wait until she had answered his following question. _

"_Amu, I, uh," he could feel the heat rush to his cheeks and before he knew it, he looked like a tomato. Was this how it was for his dad and mum? _

"_Will you marry me?" He blurted out, offering his grass ring in his palm. Then, he realized that people only got married when they were twenty, and that was a long time away. "I mean, will you marry me later? When we're older and when we can actually marry, if I'm not making sense I'm sorry and-"_

_Amu cut him off by snatching the grass ring out of his palm. She happily placed it on her index finger, not knowing where it actually should've been, but it still fit perfectly like it was made for her. Ikuto felt like his heart exploded for the second time that day. She hugged him – and the third time that day – and when she let go, took a hold of his shoulders. _

"_You have to marry me okay? You're not allowed to marry any other girl, or fall in love with other girls okay? You have to love me, and just me! Promise me you'll love me forever!" She announced, trying to be serious. But she didn't look serious at all; she just looked as cute as ever, to Ikuto. He turned another ten shades of red and nodded frantically. _

"_I'll love you forever and ever Amu and I'll marry you when we're older and we're going to live till we're wrinkly and I'll never leave you, I promise!" He vowed, drawing a cross over his heart. She tackled him, kissing his cheek in the process. It was the lightest brush of her lips against his cheek, but it made his heart go insane. _

"_You promised okay? I love you Ikuto," she giggled, while admiring her new ring. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. _

"_I love you too, Amu." _

**Now 00**

Hinamori Amu awoke with a jolt, shocked by the sudden recalling of the memory. She sighed, sinking back into her bed. There was a painful tug at her heart when his face came to mind, but she shrugged it off. She was convincing herself that he was only a memory, and had been doing that for the last nine years.

"He's gone now," she often told herself when she subconsciously thought of him. It had been hard to swallow but she had to no matter what. It was the truth, and that was all there was to it.

She tousled her hair before putting it all on one side, a natural habit she had when she woke up. The cold bit at her bare legs and she instantly shuddered. She considered retreating back into her mess of sheets, but she had to get used to waking up early. After all, her new job as a waitress depended on it. She pulled open her large wardrobe and ran a slim finger over her choices. She had to look good for her first day and she certainly did not want to make her boss like her any less. There was a brief debate in her mind, and then she pulled out a plain white blouse and an above-knee black skirt. She took a glance at the clock, only to find that she was already three minutes late. She swore, chucked on the clothing and was on her way to work.

Her boss was no doubt, less than pleased. He shook his head, threw her an apron and muttered something under his breath about the reckless generation. Her apron was a little too big, but she didn't dare ask for a smaller one. Her boss was already in a bad mood, due to her lateness.

The day of work was long and tiring, even though she had only been sent to cleaning duty around the café. Her only job was to clean up after the customers, which she didn't mind, but she what she really wanted to do was to make the coffee and work the cash register. It would be a long time before she acquired that position but it didn't completely shatter her dreams. If she just worked hard enough, she would get to do what she dreamed of.

There was a small tower of coins placed on Amu's hand, the bottom eight coins gold and the first two silver. It was her pay and was not much, but she couldn't complain. It'll do, she shrugged to herself. The car ride home felt longer than it usually did. Probably from her tiredness, she reasoned. Her parents and little sister asked how her first day of work was and she had a fake smile plastered on her face as she lied, and said chirpily, "Great!"

But as soon as she was in her room, she collapsed on the bed and dropped the smile. She was so tired that she could barely keep awake, but had to since it was only the evening. Dinner was almost ready and her stomach's growls seconded that thought. She couldn't possibly skip out on dinner; it was practically her favourite part of the day.

Then on cue, her mother's voice bellowed up the stairs and called for Amu to eat. Usually, she would've run down the stairs faster than her mother could lay down the plate. Today, she was slow and trudged down the stairs, sighing with every step she took. The married couple noticed something wrong with their daughter, but didn't say anything. Her innocent little sister thought she was just having a bad day. Her father asked what she did at work and again, she lied, saying that she made the coffee and helped the customers.

"Oh, how wonderful," her mother smiled and that was the end of the conversation. After that, the family ate in silence. Amu finished first, abruptly standing up with her plate and quietly slipping out of her chair and into the kitchen. She appeared again, not a single sound or word leaving her mouth as she trudged back up the stairs. There was a creaking of a door and the sound of it shutting softly, then a click of a lock. Then, it was quiet. She was fast asleep in her bed already.

The next day was no different to the day before.

She woke up recalling a memory of hers, convinced herself it was only a memory, found out she was late, saw her unimpressed boss, cleaned the café, went home and then proceeded to lie about her day again. She felt strangely like an automated robot that was set to do the same thing every day. Though, she would've preferred to be a robot because they don't have feelings.

When the dark of the night began to engulf her room, Amu curled up into a ball under her mess of sheets. She took subtle breaths, like she was scared her breathing would wake someone. Sometimes if she was awake at this time of the night, she would just lie silently and think to herself. Majority of the time, his face would pop up in her mind. She tried to not think about him, but she was too tired to change her train of thoughts. She wondered what he looked like now, was he more handsome? Uglier? Fatter? She also wondered how his personality was like now. There was a tug at her heart when she remembered how he had been when she last saw him, but she ignored it.

Moments later, she fell asleep with him still on her mind.

**So, I hope you guys understood the tenses, tell me what you think!  
>Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
